Talk:Allen Adam (Earth 4)
Seems tad excessive with having two "Allen Adams". Furthermore, I firmly believed that the Allen Adam in Final Crisis is the same as the "Pax Americana" Allen Adam regardless of how New 52 throw continuity out of the frakking window! Also, there is the Earth-20 characters that did briefly appeared in Final Crisis: Superman Beyond, but they do not re-designate as "Earth 20" (without hyphens) unlike the "Earth 4" characters, and so how come they (Earth-20) don't get the same treatment as the "Earth 4" characters? Or why not go with the same treatment with Kalel (Earth 23)?--Drgyen (talk) 00:57, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :They're exactly the same. I'm guessing whoever made it was not aware of our policy, or the other existing page. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:18, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :: Merge? Delete? --- Haroldrocks talk 13:34, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::Merge. I had to get rid of a lot of the original page as it was unsourced and probably Earth-4 anyway. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 13:43, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::Which page title should be kept Earth 4 or Earth-4? --Painocus (talk) 03:33, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::Actually, going by Kalel (Earth 23), it should be Earth 4. I'll start merging the old article into this one. --Painocus (talk) 03:45, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::Kalel (Earth 23) was named that way because his number was never attested before, so that's an incorrect precedent. Kent Nelson (Earth-20) still retains the hyphen. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:09, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I'm going to side with hyphen. It seems that this (Earth 4) Adam is just a reappearance of the (Earth-4) one. No need to complicate things. I suggest merging to the original. --- Haroldrocks talk 11:53, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::: I have already merged them into "Earth 4", but I can switch them if you guys don't have time. --Painocus (talk) 17:41, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::You can't do that without destroying the edit history. You sort of already done that by removing info from the page with the most revisions. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:44, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::It is still available here. This is how things has been done on other Wikia sites I've worked on. Sorry if I screwed something up.--Painocus (talk) 17:57, December 2, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::::In all fairness, merging things is generally done by admins once a clear consensus has been reached.--[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 18:11, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::::Due to Drgyen's "Or why not go with the same treatment with Kalel (Earth 23)?" and everyone agreeing to merging without objecting to that I was under the impression that a consensus had been reached, but that no one had gotten around to doing it yet. (I made the first reply before making that assumption.) Since both pages already existed merging would have to be done this way anyways, right? (Expect for deleting one of the pages outright, but that would destroy the changelog as well.) --Painocus (talk) 19:27, December 2, 2014 (UTC) :You're new here... you wouldn't know it usually takes us 2 weeks to reach some sort of consensus, then the discussion goes cold, it gets bumped, and then we decide on the complete opposite. That's our usual method :). :But having checked the edit history of the other page, for most of that, especially powers, the new page is better, so there's no real need to smash the edit histories back together. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 11:14, December 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Thank you for being so understanding. I will be more careful in the future. --Painocus (talk) 00:56, December 17, 2014 (UTC)